Release
by my-alter-ego-100
Summary: Bella seeks release but Edward doesn't seem to want to give it to her, so she'll find her own. One shot AU All human, R


"Edward?" I purred in his ear as I pulled myself closer to him on her couch.

"Hmmm?" he replied absentmindedly, not looking up from the screen of his laptop, balanced on his knees.

"Edward?" I cooed again, running my fingertips over his chest.

"Hmmm?" he responded again, still not lifting his eyes, his hands flying across the keyboard.

"You look so sexy with that suit on," I whispered sensually. "But, that tie looks a little tight."

I started tugging at his tie but his hand come to rest over mine, halting my actions.

"Please Bella, not now. I have to finish this report." Edward said strained. His eyes looked with mine and I could see his own longing residing in them.

I pouted looking up at him from under my hair. "Then how about just a-"

"No, Bella. Not now."

I sighed heavily as he dropped his eyes to the screen again.

This had been the routine for the last two months every night. Ever since Edward had gotten that stupid promotion, he'd been busy with work all the time. And every time I would suggest something, he would smile, kiss my forehead and say "Give me ten minutes, just this last page." And every night after he had said that, I would disappear to our room, seek out my sexiest lingerie and wait for him to came and take me. And every night I would fall asleep alone.

I pushed myself off the couch. "I'm going to shower."

I let the water run for a minute before stepping in under the warm water.

"Just you and me, I suppose." I whispered to the shower massager as I picked it up.

I needed release and Edward wasn't giving it to me. Well, in that case, I'd seek my own. He'd hate that I was doing this but right now I didn't care.

He hadn't given me release in two months; we'd only been married for two and a half. He's gotten his stupid promotion three days after we got back from our honeymoon.

Our honeymoon…

The two glorious weeks we had spent in Mexico. Edward's family had given us a beach house as a wedding gift and although we had our own private beach, absolutely isolated from the outside world, we'd hardly set foot outside. Hell, we'd hardly set foot outside our bedroom, unless you counted the couple of times we had christened the other rooms of the house.

We'd been so close, so gloriously close. I'd gone along with Edward's stipulation that we were to wait until our wedding night to fully give ourselves to each other. I'd actually rather loved that he wanted it that way. Our first night together was the greatest of my life.

But now…

Now Edward had taken away my drug. He had taken away himself and I had been surviving on the hope that he would give me back my drug. My feelings, my longings, my passions, my lusts had all started accumulation and now I needed release.

I gently placed the head of the massager to my nub. It was tense and ready, a perfect expression of how I felt. Easing the massager onto low, I groaned as the first vibrations rocked through my body. I moaned louder as the tension began to build but far too slowly for my liking. I moved the head back and forth as it grazed my thighs, creating new sensations. A sudden jolt pulsed though my body as it hit the most sensitive of areas. I moaned the loudest yet. My eyes fluttered shut and I throw my head back in pleasure, the heat of the water intensifying it. It was close, my release was so close.

Suddenly, two strong hands gripped my wrists and my eyes snapped open. The first thing I saw was his intense green eyes.

"No, Bella, that's my pleasure." Edward growled in my ear before pressing his lips to mine in a heated kiss. My hand fell limp at my side and the massager dropped to the shower floor with a thud.

Edward moved his mouth to my neck and started placing hungry, longing kisses there. I noticed for the first time that he was still wearing what he had when I left him on the couch. His white shirt was soaked though and clinging to his muscular chest, the silk tie hung around his neck and his deep blue slacks, drenched, showed a new feature: a rather pronounce bulge.

Edward again kissed me furiously as his hands traveled up and down my dripping body. I dragged my hands up his sides and then yanked at the tie until it slid to the floor.

"I need release Edward." I moaned when his lips moved to my throat again.

"I want to be your release Bella."

He locked his lips to mine again and scooped me up into his arms as he carried me back to our bedroom. Gently he laid me down on the bed, never breaking the kiss. My hands moved from his neck, across his shoulders and down his chest, undoing the buttons of his shirt. He moaned against my mouth as I got to the last button and swiftly pushed the shirt off his shoulders. He tossed the shirt next to the bed and frantically placed kisses long my jaw, throat, chest and stomach. He returned his lips to mine and each of his hands found one of my breasts.

I trailed my hands up his sides and over his back as he slowly started rolling my nipples between his fingers. I arched my back off the bed, raising it to his touch, dying to be closer to his, more of our heated skin to touch. He moved his hands down, caressing every inch of exposed skin. One of his hands cupped my womanhood and I gasped.

"Wet for me, Bella? You're so wet for me?" He growled the question as his eyes locked with mine.

"For no one else, baby." I whispered.

I needed him.

My hands moved to the belt of his pants and undid them, not pausing as he threw his head back in pleasure at my touch. I undid the button and zipper and started pushing them down his hips. He assisted me quickly, pulling his boxers down with them. There was no more time for stalling. We needed each other. We needed each other now!

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him back down to me, assaulting his lips with my own.

Pulling away, he stationed his hard manhood at my entrance. I didn't hesitate as nodded my approval. In one fluid movement, he was inside me. I gasped, relishing in the feeling. This was what I needed, he was what I needed.

He started his slow steady movement, creating so many sensations.

I moaned loudly and started rocking my hips in time with his. He started moving fasted and harder, the pent up tension finally being released from our imprisoned bodies. I wrapped on of my legs around his, drawing us closer and he hissed in agreement.

"Harder, Edward." I pleaded, breathlessly.

I felt the first waves of pleasure as they began to move though my body. My hands, still on his back, started gripping there, hoping, praying he would feel the same pleasure I was. My body again arched off the bed. I felt my muscles clench as the final burst of ecstasy overpowered me and I called out Edward's name over and over again.

His own ecstasy came soon after mine and too called out. He collapsed on me as we both lay panting, trying to catch out breath. He rolled off to the side and we lay side by side regaining our composure.

Once our heart rates had returned to normal and our heated bodies cooled, I raised myself on an elbow, staring into the face of the angel that lay next to me.

"Edward," I purred, running my fingertips over his bare chest, "you look so sexy without anything on."

**A/n: Hey, okay so this is my first ever lemon. I normally write under another name, but as my name states, I decided that I should allow my alter ego some time in the sun. What did you this about this? Any good? Leave me a review, won't you. ;) **


End file.
